


Let's Not Fall In Love

by Recourse



Series: Changing In Tandem [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Handcuffs, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, adversarial dom/sub, references to amberprice and unrequited chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Victoria's had a rough night. So has Chloe.Chloe needs a place to stay. Victoria has one.





	Let's Not Fall In Love

Victoria’s feet ache.

She’s been on them for at least eight hours in these damn heels, and still came away from the night with nearly nothing to show for it. As she slides her keycard into the door to her hotel room, she feels very strongly that she needs a drink, and despite the highway robbery that is her minibar, she’s just about ready to raid it and take the loss. As soon as she steps into the room she kicks the heels into the far corner, satisfied with the little _thunk_ they make, and throws her purse onto the bed before falling down on it face-first.

Maybe she’d been too hopeful. Anastasia had said it was only a _maybe_ that she’d be in town, after all. And it’s not like Victoria ever actually contacts people or makes the first move. Blind, stupid hopes are all she lets herself have.

With that thought rattling in her brain, she sits up and starts to peel herself out of her dress. Maybe she can find something to watch on-demand that’ll help sate the desire she thought she’d get to indulge tonight. Have a couple glasses of wine, relax in bed, take care of herself. Not an altogether unusual evening for her, these days.

As she’s slipping on a short nightgown, her phone chimes in her purse. A smile comes to her face; it’s a Facebook message, so it must be Max, checking in on her. She wishes Max would’ve been here tonight, instead. Whenever they meet up it feels like Victoria needs nothing else in the world but her company.

She wants to slap herself. Get that years-long crush under control, idiot. God, she needs to stop being so desperate tonight. She roots in her bag and finds the phone, unlocking it to see what she’s been sent.

 **Chloe Price:** **  
**

_hey this is mega awkward but i need a place to stay and you’re in town_

_ill bring beer_

Victoria’s face contorts. _Chloe?_ Sure, they’d added each other on Facebook a few years ago back when Max and Victoria first became friends; people were just clicking suggested friends and trying to let old grudges die down. But this is...entirely unexpected.

 **Victoria Chase:** **  
**

_What? Why? What happened?_

**Chloe Price:**

_nuclear fight_

_i think me and rach might be breaking up for good_

_i need to get outta the apartment and_

_fuck i dunno_

_id rather stay with a girl i sort of know than get a hotel room by myself rn_

**Victoria Chase:** **  
**

_You realize I’m in a hotel room? With one bed?_

**Chloe Price:** **  
**

_ill sleep on the floor just_

_max isnt around right now and i dont wanna be alone okay_

_you dont have to ill work something else out if you want_

_seriously i will bring beer. nice beer_

Victoria considers her options. For one thing, if Max ever found out Victoria left Chloe on the street, there’d have to be words exchanged. For another, it’s not like having some company and free alcohol will kill her, and it’s been a long time since Blackwell. It might be nice to catch up with Chloe now that all the drama’s behind them. It certainly worked out well enough with Max.

 **Victoria Chase:** **  
**

_You can come._

_NICE beer._

She quickly sends off her address, and Chloe tells her she’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Victoria looks around the hotel room, looks at herself. She _could_ get real clothes on, but it’s Chloe. She _could_ lock up her suitcase and organize the room a little, or she could just lounge here and watch something mindless on TV and let herself breathe after this long, long day, relax into this evening with Chloe instead of psyching herself for it.

She chooses that option, tucking her feet under the covers and closing her eyes to the drone of the news. It’s going to be relaxed. A couple of beers with an old acquaintance, out of necessity, a little catching up in a hotel room where no one’s judging anyone. It actually sounds nicer the more Victoria thinks about it.

A knock comes to her door, and she lazily shifts out of bed to answer it. She opens the door, leaving the chain on while she inspects her visitor, making sure the beer is here as promised.

Chloe’s changed the last few years, but not too much. Her blue hair’s cropped shorter to her face, and her tattoos have started to stretch out from her arm across her collarbone, but here she is in a band tank top, with a six-pack and a sheepish expression.

“Good, you paid the toll,” Victoria says, unlatching the chain and letting her in.

“Hey, I never lie about alcohol,” Chloe promises, stepping inside. “Cool if I take my shoes off?”

“I did,” Victoria says airily. “Open one for me, would you?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Chloe says with a deep bow. Victoria rolls her eyes and tries not to smile. If she thinks cheesy humor will get her in Victoria’s good graces this easily, she’s wrong. She’s gotta try harder than that.

Once Chloe’s unlaced her boots and popped off the top of a bottle, she sits down on the bed beside Victoria and hands it to her with a Vanna White flourish. As Victoria takes a swig, Chloe opens her own bottle, and they let the fizz settle slightly in their stomachs before Victoria asks, “So why aren’t you talking with Max about this? She tells me that’s what you usually do…”

Chloe grimaces. “Right, right, yeah, I keep forgetting you two are like actually friends.”

“Professional rivals.”

Chloe snorts. “You still can’t admit you like people, can you?”

Victoria tenses, wondering if Chloe ever noticed Victoria’s little crush, but she deflects quickly with, “And you can’t answer questions directly?”

“And you’re still a ball-buster.”

“Hey, I haven’t called you a bitch, whore, or slut yet! I’m all reformed!”

Chloe laughs to herself. “Sure, Vic. Like, I know you and Max get along, she talks to me about you sometimes, so _something_ musta changed.”

“Still not answering the question.”

“Fine, fine,” Chloe sighs, taking a gulp of beer. “So, uh, you know how she’s planning on moving to Denver? She’s out there looking for apartments and shit?”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s...my fault. Or our fault. Me and Rachel. We all used to be real close but...I’ve vented to her too much, I think. She wants some space. Somewhere new.” Chloe looks down at her feet. “Didn’t wanna bother her, not tonight. I’m sure I’ll go back on that in like, a week, but...this feels like my fault.”

“What happened, exactly?” Victoria asks.

“Rachel wants an open marriage, if we get married. I don’t.” Chloe shakes, and tries to calm that down with another swig of beer, so Victoria drinks too to ease the tension. “S-same fucking shit as always. She always wants a way out. Never wants to just settle for my dumb depressed ass. I think this really might be it for us. I can’t take it anymore.”

“I’m...I’m really sorry to hear that, Chloe,” Victoria tells her, and she’s surprised that she means it. “I mean, I was taking bets with everyone else back in the day, but—”

“Taking bets?” Chloe says, eyeing her up.

“I—I mean, Chloe—”

Chloe cackles. “I’m fucking with you, Chase, everyone’s been _concerned_ for five years now, I know the drill.” 

“But it would’ve been nice, you know. To see you guys make it.”

“Fuckin’...cheers to that.” Chloe downs the rest of her beer and dumps it into the trash can by the bed, then takes Victoria’s when she passes it over. She pops open another pair of beers, and as she passes one to Victoria, she says, “I’d pour one out for lost causes but this carpet’s pretty nice.”

“Just pour it down your throat, same difference,” Victoria says, nudging her.

“That sounds hella fucking good right now.” Chloe chugs her beer, and Victoria takes a long drink herself. As Chloe lowers her bottle, she burps and asks, “So what’s goin’ on with you, anyway? Haven’t talked to you in forever, and I just remember…”

“My sad sad e-begging post?” Victoria asks, shuddering.

“...yeah. How’s Nathan doing?”

“He’s okay. Relatively, you know.” Victoria leans back on one hand and sighs. “Still trying to make it so his crapsack father doesn’t have visiting rights in the care home, but what can you do?”

“I know you guys and me weren’t really the best of friends and all, but I’m glad you’re looking out for him. Sounded really scary.”

“It was,” Victoria confirms. “But, I’m...it’s nice to still have him in my life, y’know? Still have someone around even if everything’s a little bit fucked.”

Chloe looks to her. “Yeah. Feel that.” She drains the rest of her beer. “Anyway. No more depressed talk. You’re in town for a show, right? That rules. Good on you.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t go quite the way I wanted,” Victoria admits, not sure how much she should go into it. “Didn’t, uh, meet up with someone I wanted to.”

“Max?”

“No, uh, someone else.” Victoria takes a quick swig of her beer. Shit. Chloe’s got a gleam in her eye.

“Ooh, some fancy boytoy of yours not show?” Chloe teases, smirking at her. “Got a little whirlwind cross-country romance with a sensitive Mr. Darcy type?”

“Didn’t think you knew classic lit, Price,” Victoria shoots back.

“Eh. Rachel made me watch the movie. No, seriously, were you planning to get laid?” Chloe asks with a chuckle. “I mean, the sexy nightgown, the king bed, you must’ve been so disappointed to get my sad dyke ass at your door instead.”

“Selling yourself so short, Chloe,” Victoria says, a little bit of drunken courage coming back into her system, along with a weird shiver at Chloe calling her _sexy._

“I just got dumped, I’m so allowed to be down on myself right now,” Chloe says defiantly.

“Regardless of what my plans might or might not have been, I’m pretty glad you stopped by, actually. It’s been kinda fun. We should finish this six-pack, watch a movie, make a girls night outta this,” Victoria suggests.

Chloe looks at her with a crooked smile. “Max is right, you did end up pretty mellow after all that shit. Hell, I’m down. I’m gonna just get some water super quick, ‘kay?”

Victoria nods, finishing off her beer as Chloe gets up. She dumps it in the trash can, then hears a _thump_ and looks up to see Chloe sprawled out across the floor, along with the contents of her suitcase.

“Very graceful, Price,” Victoria notes, peering over to see the damage.

“I’m the fuckin’ picture of balance, you—hel- _lo._ ” Chloe stops as she starts to rise, her hand going to a shiny piece of metal half-hidden under one of Victoria’s blouses. Victoria’s heart stops. They clank together as she brings them out of the wreckage, stainless steel handcuffs reflecting Victoria’s red, red face right back at her.

Chloe turns her head and grins. “Now _that’s_ an image. God, I can just imagine your domme ass—” 

Victoria starts to scramble off the bed, heading for Chloe. “Put those _down—_ ” 

“Guy on his knees, you got a spiked heel on his shoulder—” Chloe turns over and leans back as Victoria crawls over her, reaching for the handcuffs, body hot and head steaming.

“Shut up—”

“Seriously, how many guys have you—”

“No guys!” Victoria shouts exasperatedly, even as Chloe continues to hold the cuffs out of her reach.

Chloe quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Give those _back—”_

And suddenly Chloe’s reversed their positions, forcing Victoria onto the floor, staring up at Chloe as she dangles the cuffs above her head. “No guys, huh?”

Victoria’s heart pounds in her chest, looking up at Chloe’s body, the confident smirk on her face. Oh. Oh, _shit._ She’s hot.

“N-no.”

“Max never told me that…”

“Max doesn’t, uh, know a lot of things.”

“So you like trussin’ up your girls?” Chloe teases, leaning down further. Victoria’s breath catches in her throat as their eyes make contact, and there’s a flash of something in her stomach.

“N-no,” Victoria breathes.

“They’re for you, aren’t they?” Chloe’s voice has gotten low, and dangerous.

“Give — give them back—” Victoria stammers, grasping for the cuffs, but Chloe drops them to the side and grabs both of her wrists, crossing them above Victoria’s head, pressing her body to the ground. Victoria lets out a whimper, legs squirming beneath Chloe. Her mind’s racing, body thrumming as Chloe leans over her, breathing hard.

“You like that, huh?” Chloe asks, squeezing Victoria’s wrists.

Victoria swallows, biting her lip. This isn’t the way she saw this evening going. But, holy shit. Chloe can slip into the role so well. A nervous pulse runs through her. “...yeah,” Victoria breathes.

Chloe laughs shakily. “You want more?”

Victoria’s resolve hardens. “Think you can handle it?”

“Ooh, a challenge.” Chloe’s smirk turns to a grin. “Never could back down from those.”

“All you’re doing is talking,” Victoria points out, and then Chloe kisses her.

It’s hard, sudden, forceful in an intoxicating way, and Victoria finds herself kissing her right back. She stops fighting, stretching languidly beneath Chloe, closing her eyes and letting out a soft _mmm_ into her mouth. Chloe lifts herself off suddenly, bracing herself with one hand on Victoria’s wrists, looking around frantically before settling back on Victoria.

“Keys,” she says breathlessly, padding her hand down on the carpet towards the cuffs.

“Already in them,” Victoria says, wetting her lips. Chloe manages to grab them off the floor, checks them in front of her face herself, and slips out the key, putting it in her pocket and dangling the undone cuffs from her belt. She grabs Victoria by the shoulders and hoists her up, spins her around, pins her against the wall beside the TV, one hand on the small of her back. Victoria almost wants to laugh, her body buzzing in the most unexpected way, nerves and adrenaline rushing through her as Chloe grabs first one hand, then the other, forcing them behind her back before closing the cuffs around them.

“Tight enough?” Chloe asks, her lips brushing Victoria’s ear.

“One more notch,” Victoria murmurs, and that slight cinch, the way her skin pulls, makes her let out a tiny whimper. Chloe actually does laugh, a nervous high-pitched sort of sound, and that makes Victoria crave this all the more.

Chloe turns Victoria back around only to attack her mouth, teeth scraping against her lower lip, hands on her hips, nails digging into her. Chloe’s ferocious, pressing their bodies together, her tongue sliding along Victoria’s, leaving her breathless and slick and _wanting._ She breaks away to thrust her hips into Chloe, pitching her head towards the ceiling and gritting her teeth, letting out a whine.

“Who said you were going first?” Chloe asks, raising a menacing eyebrow. Victoria looks down and meets her eyes, sees the intent in them, and wants to be angry but is completely incapable. Especially when Chloe grabs her by the collar and drags her to the bed.

Chloe pushes Victoria down by her shoulders, to her knees, then unbuckles her belt. Victoria bites her lip, watching Chloe quickly whip off her jeans and boxers. Chloe sits down on the edge of the bed and splays out, leaning forward only to take Victoria by the hair and pull her in. With her other hand, Chloe spreads her own lips, helping Victoria taste her with nothing in the way. Victoria hums with satisfaction as she carefully sucks on Chloe’s clit, hearing Chloe lose control of her breath, the little gasps of “ _Fuck_ ,” she lets out as Victoria buries herself in her.

Victoria pulls against the cuffs even as she works, enjoying the stinging sensation worming up from her wrists to her spine. Chloe takes her hands off Victoria for a brief moment, lifting off her shirt and undoing her bra, shaking all the while because Victoria refuses to stop servicing her. Chloe starts to rock back and forth on the bed, pushing herself into Victoria’s face, one hand returning to her hair and keeping her in place.

A sharp squeal escapes Chloe suddenly, and Victoria can feel her tensing up around her. She repeats that flick of her tongue, and Chloe lets out another _sound,_ and Victoria smirks against her. She takes a deep breath, pushes herself in just a bit further, and doesn’t stop until Chloe cries out loud, falling back on the bed and _writhing,_ until she’s spent and her grip on Victoria’s hair slackens. As Victoria pulls back, Chloe puts a hand to her chest, panting.

Victoria gives her a moment, but not much more than that, before saying, “I thought you said you could handle me?”

Chloe raises herself up on her elbows, and Victoria squirms at the glare on her face, knowing what she’s seeing, loving being in this position. Her chin and neck shining with her work, her hands behind her back, still giving Chloe lip. Victoria could goad her all day.

Instead of giving her a response, Chloe crawls off the bed and on top of Victoria, pushing her to the ground. Her shoulders sting, but Chloe’s mouth is making her forget about it entirely, nipping at her neck, sending shock-signals of pain and pleasure all down her body. One hand reaches down and cups her between her legs. Victoria gasps, grinding down on Chloe’s palm, a smooth wave of relief rolling through her as she finally gets _something_ after being worked up for so long. Chloe lifts herself up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, and Victoria really sees her for the first time in a while, spots the piercings shining on her chest. God, she’s too much.

Chloe’s hand moves slowly, torturously, pressing in hard but keeping the same pace, not letting Victoria build. She groans and moves her hips, trying to get more out of this, and Chloe removes her hand entirely.

“You’re in a rush,” she says, grinning down at Victoria, hands on her hips.

“Oh, fuck you,” Victoria hisses, shoulders aching acutely now.

“You already did that.” Chloe climbs off of her for a moment, only to lean down and take her collar again, bringing her up, stumbling to her feet. And then she’s back against the wall, seething with desire, grinding her forehead into the plaster as Chloe’s hands find their way to her hips. She hooks her fingers into Victoria’s panties and slides them down, lifting her feet to take them off entirely before bracing Victoria with her body, one hand sliding down between Victoria’s breasts, the other hovering, crooked around her throat.

“Okay?” Chloe asks, her breath hot on Victoria’s ear.

“Jesus, _yes,_ ” Victoria sighs, her breath catching as Chloe’s hand tightens on her neck, pressing into the sides. Just enough pressure, sending goosebumps down her body, her whole body shaking with anticipation as Chloe’s hand crawls down her stomach, smoothing the silky nightgown’s fabric against her bare skin. Chloe’s fingers reach her clit just as Chloe bites down hard on Victoria’s shoulder, and she lets out a small scream, closing her eyes and letting Chloe’s actions overwhelm her.

She can barely think. She only registers anything that’s happening to her besides sensation when Chloe has to grunt and shift her position, her hand coming from behind now, Victoria spreading her legs so Chloe can just _fuck_ her already. Chloe’s other hand leaves her throat, going for the center of her back to brace her properly against the wall, and then she’s inside Victoria.

Victoria lets herself go, moaning loudly, shuddering with each careful thrust into her. Chloe goes deeper, a breathless laugh escaping her as Victoria responds with a high-pitched, stuttering _ye-e-es_ to the pressure on her G-spot, to Chloe’s curled and experienced hand.

When she comes, it’s a harsh, low noise that escapes her throat, and she almost loses her footing entirely, Chloe having to quickly pull out of her and wrap that arm around her waist to hold her up. She spasms and shakes there, in her grip, until she’s able to stand on her own again.

“Jesus, Chloe,” she pants, hanging her head and feeling an aftershock roll through her.

“Good enough?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, _fuck,_ Chloe.”

Chloe laughs. “Your arms have gotta be sore as hell.”

“Mmm.” Victoria does her best bound impression of a shrug. They are, but it feels so good. Like she’s just gotten off a good workout.

“One sec, I’ll get you outta those.” Chloe leaves Victoria standing freely, and she sinks to her knees, bending forward so Chloe can have the best access. She closes her eyes, squeezing her thighs together to get that last jolt of pleasure from her pulsing core, while Chloe fumbles with her jeans in the background, looking for the key.

Chloe lets out a “There you are, you little shit,” and pads over to Victoria, but stops just behind her. Victoria looks over her shoulder, meeting Chloe’s eyes, and Chloe blushes, and it’s incredibly cute.

Victoria puts on a smirk. “Something up?”

“You’re, uh...You’re just really hot...like that,” Chloe says, crouching down and attempting to work out how to take the cuffs off. “These are a lot easier to get on than the other way around,” she mumbles.

“That’s your first time with cuffs?” Victoria asks, raising an eyebrow.

“First time with a lot of that, actually.”

“No fucking way. You’re totally the butch one with Rachel, you have to have—”

Chloe barks out a laugh. “Think beyond fashion for a moment, prissypants. Think about Rachel. You think she’d bottom?”

Victoria stops, considers for a moment, then laughs herself. “Fuck, you’re right.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m right, only been fucking her for seven years.” Chloe finally manages to undo one of the cuffs, then the other, Victoria’s arms falling limply to her sides. “Not anymore, though!” Chloe declares, standing back and dropping the cuffs to the ground. “Done with that shit!”

“If you say so,” Victoria says, rising up and shaking her arms, trying to make sure her circulation isn’t totally fucked. Maybe they _were_ a bit tight. Chloe looks her up and down.

“Feeling pretty good about that decision right now, honestly,” Chloe says with a quirk of her mouth. “Hey, open another beer for us, ‘kay? I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Sounds good to me.” Victoria heads to the forgotten six-pack on the floor while Chloe makes her way to the bathroom. She finds Chloe’s keys on the floor and uses her bottle opener on the last beers, putting one over on the nightstand for Chloe and lounging back on the bed with her own, sipping contentedly, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Chloe comes out shortly, washing her hands and padding back over to the bed. Her piercings catch Victoria’s eye again, and she finds herself biting her lip. She wouldn’t mind putting her mouth around those, tasting them, feeling them…

Chloe falls down onto the bed, breaking Victoria’s train of thought. She takes a long sip of her beer, relaxing into the pillows and closing her eyes. She hums, a doofy smile coming to her face.

“This night turned out _way_ different than I expected,” she comments idly, looking over at Victoria.

“No kidding,” Victoria agrees. “Hey, cheers to stress relief?”

“Hell yes.” They clink their bottles together over the bed, and their eyes meet again over their bottles as they drink. Victoria feels a pleasant little sting in her belly. The night’s not over yet.

As they set their beers on the nightstands, Victoria edges closer to Chloe, crossing one leg over hers. She puts her head on Chloe’s chest, and feels an arm come down around her shoulders. She’s shocked how warm and comforting it is, to be held. Chloe’s hand smooths down her back, a soft, pleasing sensation. Victoria’s heart beats steady, their breathing synchronizing in the low light of the hotel lamps.

Victoria turns and presses a daring little kiss to Chloe’s collarbone, a question. Chloe takes in a sharp breath. An answer.

Victoria works her way lower, and lower, and experiences more of Chloe Price than she’d ever thought she’d want to.

 

* * *

 

Victoria wakes up feeling like she’s been stuffed under a steamroller, but in a good way.

The room is trashed. At some point, they knocked the garbage bin over, and so all six bottles form a little pathway to the door. The covers are a mess over their tangled, naked bodies, and some of the _other_ things Victoria had packed into her suitcase lay strewn about the room, forgotten after their purpose had been fulfilled.

Victoria surveys the damage with a light satisfaction, despite the pounding in her head and the dryness in her throat. They _really_ should’ve hydrated sometime last night, but it had become so addictive to just keep touching one another. Breaks had barely lasted five minutes.

Victoria wonders if this time, she’s found something special. It feels special. No one’s ever stayed before, fallen asleep with her, kissed her so much. She snuggles further into Chloe’s side, a groggy arm coming around her and pulling her against her body. Chloe groans, shaking her head back and forth.

“Oh, shit,” are her first words as she wakes up.

Victoria has to stifle a laugh. “Good morning to you, too.”

Chloe looks down at her, squinting. She chews on the inside of her cheek, then looks away. “H-hey, Vic.”

“Is something wrong?”  Victoria asks, a pang of fear striking her heart.

“Nothing you did. It’s all me. As usual.” Chloe rises up, making Victoria shift her position. She hangs her head, running her hands through her hair. “Fuck, I’m an asshole.”

“What are you—”

“That was such a fucking Rachel move. Fuckin’...we _just_ broke up and I go and sleep with _you_ of all people — no offense, but, like, you’re her old high school rival, this…” Chloe angrily musses up her hair. “Fuck!” 

“Hey—”

“I need to go, I can’t—I can’t be here right now.”

“Chloe, wait,” Victoria says, grabbing her by the wrist as she starts to get up.

“No, Vic, like, this—”

“I had a good time last night, Chloe,” Victoria says, trying to keep her voice level. “It’s okay if that’s all it was. But it — you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Bullshit, I didn’t,” Chloe growls. “I know I didn’t expect it and it just sort of — _happened,_ but those are the same exact excuses _she_ would make, and...fuck, Victoria, I’m really sorry,” Chloe sighs, pulling her hand away. “I’m not even letting you have a nice afterglow or fuckin’ anything, am I? Gotta make it all about _me_ again.”

“Hey—”

“This was...I don’t know. I’m…” Chloe runs a hand down her face. “Look, you are really sexy and you’re a fucking excellent lay and I hope you find someone who fucking appreciates you. I’m sorry it’s not me.”

Victoria can feel her throat closing up. Why couldn’t they just have an easy send-off, something light and casual? Why did she even think that was a possibility? She should’ve known, shouldn’t have…

But there’s no point last night she can point to where she should’ve stopped. She liked it all, and she knows it.

As Chloe gets up off the bed and starts looking for her clothes, Victoria sits up and swallows. Regain your composure. Don’t let it show.

“You really don’t have to leave,” Victoria says. “I know you don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Rachel’s not at the apartment, I’m sure,” Chloe says bitterly. “Either she’s working or ‘working.’ I’m fine.”

“Chloe, can you just—”

“Vic, I can’t _do_ this right now.”

“Chloe.” Chloe looks up at the harsh syllables. “This was fun. Really fun,” Victoria tells her, trying for confidence. “If you want to do it again, I’m here. But not if you do this. You don’t need to beat yourself up about it. You’re okay, you’re allowed to have a fucking rebound.”

Chloe looks at the tank top bunched up in her hand and sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, sorry. God. I just…” She grimaces, looking at Victoria properly. “We cannot tell Max about this. She’d…”

“Get really nosy?” Victoria suggests.

Chloe chuckles. “I was gonna say freak out, but...maybe you’re right. I need to stop thinking everyone looks at me like I do.” She sits down on the edge of the bed, still in just her bra and jeans, hands pooled in her lap. Victoria crawls up behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her neck.

“You can go. If you want. But how about we have breakfast before you do? My treat. My flight’s at noon,” Victoria offers.

“Y-yeah. Yeah. Thanks.” Chloe sighs and leans back into her. “You really do deserve some sweet girl who’ll pound you raw all night, every night.”

Victoria laughs, a bit of the nausea in her stomach abating. “I couldn’t agree more.”

And though the energy is awkward, and the time’s slipping away from them, the rest of the morning has an odd, stilted contentedness about it, as they dress together and partake of the hotel’s free breakfast downstairs. They part ways at the door to the hotel with a soft kiss, a farewell, and then Chloe’s gone, off to deal with the next part of her dramatic life.

Victoria returns to her room alone, surveying the mess once again. There’s still a small hollow deep inside of her, but that’s always been there, and the evening with Chloe didn’t make it grow the way she’d feared. As she sets about packing up her life, she knows she and Chloe might not talk again for weeks, months, maybe years.

But there is nothing lingering between them, no unresolved questions, and that’s enough for Victoria. For today.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ _No, I don't wanna fall in love with you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bE8d527LGpY)  
> 


End file.
